


And by virtue fall

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (...sorry carcharoth), Angrist, Animal Abuse, Cross-cultural, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, the knife being a minor character
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin asks. Beren tries. Sauron muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And by virtue fall

 

*

**Iron Cleaver**

_"อังกริสต์"_

 

คูรูฟินเวดึงมีดออกจากปลอกหนังข้างกายจากนั้นจึงโน้มตัววางมันลงบนโต๊ะทำงานขนาดใหญ่เบื้องหน้า แผ่นหินขึ้นเงาใสสะท้อนภาพเสาโค้งค้ำเพดานถ้ำสูงกับการออกแบบรูปทรงหกเหลี่ยมประหลาดตา เปลวเพลิงอันเป็นแหล่งกำเนิดแสงหนึ่งเดียวใจกลางโรงหล่อแห่งนั้นปรากฎขึ้นบนคมมีดด้วยแสงสีดุจวาสา ณ โมงยามสุดท้าย 

ผู้เป็นพรายเงยหน้าขึ้น ยืนกอดอกมองดูผู้คนข้างเตาหลอมร้อนระอุ เสียงโลหะเคาะกระทบกันดังมั่นคงเป็นจังหวะ กระบวนการที่ตนรู้จักและเข้าใจเป็นอย่างดี

เขาส่งเสียงเรียกเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกตัวหลังจากผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ “ท่านว่าอังกริสต์เฉือนเหล็กได้ง่ายดายราวกับไม้” 

นายช่างใหญ่แห่งนาวาร็อทหยุดมือก่อนเหลียวหันมายังต้นเสียง "ลอร์ดคูรูฟิน!" เทลฆาร์ร้องทักขึ้นมาคำหนึ่งแล้วจึงวางอุปกรณ์ลงและแจกจ่ายงานต่อให้ลูกศิษย์ คูรูฟินเวแลเห็นถุงบรรจุแร่กองรวมกันอยู่มุมไกล จำนวนมากขึ้นกว่าคราวก่อนที่เขามาเยือนโรงหล่อแห่งนี้พร้อมกับคาร์นิสเทียร์ผู้หมายมั่นจะเจรจากับเจ้าแห่งนาวาร็อท  _ทูมุนซาฮาร์_  ตามคำของพวกบุตรแห่งอาวเล ทว่าจำนวนแรงงานในยามนี้กลับบางตาลงราวกับส่วนหนึ่งได้เดินทางออกสู่นอกขุนเขา...ก่อนหน้านั้นคาร์นิสเทียร์เคยเกริ่นเรื่องการก่อสร้างเส้นทางสัญจรเพื่อแผ่นดินตะวันออก 

คาซาร์เคราดำเดินตรงมาอย่างไม่รีบร้อน ก้าวขึ้นไปบนแท่นยืนที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามจากนั้นจึงหรี่ตาจ้องเขาผ่านแสงเงาสลัว “ท่านมีปัญหากับงานของข้ารึ เจ้าชายพราย” 

คูรูฟินเวไตร่ตรอง มีดพกเล่มนี้ไม่เคยห่างกายเขาอีกเลยหลังจากตระหนักว่าคำอวดอ้างสรรพคุณที่มาคู่กับมันอาจเป็นเรื่องจริง อังกริสต์ตัดไม้ได้ง่ายดายราวกับเนื้อสัตว์ เท่ากับอาจตัดเหล็กได้ง่ายดายราวกับไม้

“รวมถึงเหล็กดำแห่งอังก์บันด์หรือไม่” 

“สิ่งใดก่อเกิดบนโลกนี้ สิ่งนั้นมีที่มาในโลกนี้” เทลฆาร์ยักไหล่ “หลักปฐมแห่งการรังสรรค์” 

คำนั้นทำให้ริมฝีปากของเขากระตุก “ท่านอาจลืมไปว่าสรรพสิ่งเสกสร้างขึ้นได้จากคำพูดและบทเพลง ข้าเคยย่ำท่องภายในท้องพระโรงแห่ง  _มาฮาล_  ของท่าน ไม่แน่สักวันท่านอาจจะได้รู้ว่าเทพของท่านก็เป็นผู้ไร้หลักการได้ในบางคราว”

“อย่าพาดพิงองค์พระผู้สร้างของข้าว่าเป็นเทพเจ้าเหล่านั้นน่ะ เจ้ายักษ์เรืองแสง” เทลฆาร์ยกแขนข้างหนึ่งขึ้นปัดป่ายอากาศ “ข้าต้องทำตามบัญชาของเจ้าแห่งนอกร็อดด้วยการมอบงานฝีมือของเราแก่ลอร์ดคารันเทียร์ สิ่งนั้นเรียกว่าสินน้ำใจ แต่หากมีผู้ใดคิดจะนำมีดพกไปสะเดาะกลอนประตูของเจ้าอสูรแล้วจะคิดขอคำรับประกันหรือมากล่าวโทษพวกข้าได้หรือ”

“ข้าอาจคิดจะทดสอบมีดเล่มนี้ด้วยการปาดคอเจ้าดูก็ได้  _เนากริม_ ” น้ำเสียงของพรายเจ้าเยือกเย็นกึ่งทีเล่นทีจริงขณะไล่ปลายนิ้วไปตามรอยสลักอักขระรูนบนใบมีดก่อนรวบกุมด้ามจับไว้ในมือ เขามองดูหัวคิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันของอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาดำเข้มของเทลฆาร์ยังคงเพ่งเขม็งฝ่าแสงเงาอันวูบไหว สายตาคู่นั้นหาได้เฉียบคม...นั่นอาจเป็นผลจากดวงอัคคีแห่งเบื้องบน

โสตประสาทรับเสียงจากทางเตาหลอมที่จางลงจนกลายเป็นความเงียบ เหล่าคาซารีพากันหยุดพักงานลงแล้ว แต่บางคนยังคงกำสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือไว้มั่น บางคนเอื้อมไปหยิบบางสิ่ง...เขาได้ยินเสียงคมขวานเหวี่ยงแหวกอากาศดังขึ้นครั้งหนึ่ง  

คาร์นิสเทียร์เคยกล่าวไว้ว่าชาวนาวาร็อททั้งโผงผางและกักขฬะ  _ว่าจ้างได้ด้วยสุราชั้นยอด_  แต่กลับจริงจังและตั้งใจอย่างยิ่งยวด เขาเคยคัดค้านการตัดสินใจของผู้เป็นพี่ จนกระทั่งได้ตระหนักว่าอาวุธของคนแคระแข็งแกร่งคงทนอย่างน่าพิศวง วิทยาการที่แตกต่างจากงานของเขา น้ำหนักโลหะที่แตกต่างจากศาสตราวุธของชาวโนลดอร์ แต่คมกริบไร้ข้อตำหนิ...ไม่ว่าสิ่งเหล่านี้จะถูกสร้างโดยบุตรแห่งอาวเลหรือว่ามาฮาล 

คูรูฟินเวคลายมือจากด้ามมีดก่อนคลายยิ้มจาง “แต่พี่ชายของข้าคงไม่ยินดีนักหากต้องสูญเสียไมตรีกับนอกร็อด..."

เขาได้ยินลมหายใจผ่อนยาวของนายช่าง ลมหายใจนั้นแฝงไว้หลายความหมาย...ผ่อนคลายโล่งอก อ่อนเปลี้ยเพลียใจ หรือกระทั่งขัดข้องคล้ายไม่สบอารมณ์แม้แต่น้อย

“เสียเวล่ำเวลา” เทลฆาร์ก้าวลงจากแท่นยืนพลางพึมพำต่ออีกสองสามประโยคซึ่งไม่อาจจับใจความได้ถนัด ผู้เป็นพรายพยายามจำแนกเสียงของศัพท์เหล่านั้นอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ทุกถ้อยคำในภาษาคุซดูลฟังราวกับการด่าทอหรือสาปส่ง ระคายเคือง หยาบกร้านและกราดเกรี้ยว

...แต่นั่นอาจเป็นคำสาปส่งจริงๆ ก็เป็นได้ คูรูฟินเวแค่นหัวเราะอย่างไร้อารมณ์ขันก่อนเดินตามนายช่างแห่งนาวาร็อทไปทางเตาหลอม

 

 

*

 

**Some rise by sin and some by virtue fall**

_"บ้างรุ่งโรจน์เพราะทำบาป บ้างกลับตกต่ำเพราะความดี"_

 

ข้าพยายามขับไล่แรงถ่วงหนักอึ้งในกะโหลกด้วยการสะบัดศีรษะอย่างแรงหลายต่อหลายครั้ง ไม่กล้าทำการอื่นใดที่อาจส่งเสียงแทรกบทเพลงของทินูวิเอลได้ ถึงกระนั้นสุดท้ายยังซวนเซแทบทรงตัวไม่อยู่และจำต้องเอนพิงกับเสาหินต้นใหญ่ที่ใช้หลบซ่อนกำบังกาย

ชายผ้าสีน้ำเงินพริ้วไหวไปมาอยู่กลางโถง ภาพนั้นเริ่มขุ่นมัวขึ้นทีละนิด ชายผ้าม้วนขดและขยายแผ่ออกไปทุกทิศ ระยิบระยับราวสะเก็ดดาวพราวพร่าง ข้าเห็นทินูวิเอลกำลังขยับไปมา นางดูงามล้ำ เจิดจรัสยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆ ผมดำยาวสลวยแลดูลากยาวไร้ที่สิ้นสุด ร่างของนางถูกแบ่งออกเป็นสอง...ทบเป็นสี่...หก จากนั้นทั้งหมดจึงหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับความมืด

ไม่ ไม่ได้! ข้ารีบบดขยี้สันมือลงบนดวงตา เมื่อเพ่งตรงไปข้างหน้าอีกครั้งนางยังคงร่ายรำท่ามกลางแสงเงาสลัว ท่วงท่าราวกับปักษาโผผิน แช่มช้อย เชื่องช้า หมุนวนกลับมาอย่างว่องไวทั้งยังขับขานบทเพลงหวานฉ่ำไปในคราวเดียวกัน น้ำเสียงกังวานใสเย็นยะเยียบยิ่งกว่าครั้งคราวใดที่ข้าเคยได้ยินยลจากทินูวิเอล เสียงนั้นโอดครวญอย่างอ่อนโยน เห่กล่อมอย่างไหลลื่นดุจลำนำอันเก่าแก่ที่โอบประคอง เชิญชวนให้ปล่อยวางก่อนพานำตรงเข้าสู่ห้วงอนันต์แห่งวันวาร

“เบเรน”

เสียงเพรียกแว่วไหว

“เบเรน!” เสียงกระซิบกระซาบเจือความเร่งร้อนราวกับนางกำลังยืนอยู่ไกลห่าง แต่ชิดใกล้ในคราวเดียวกัน แจ่มชัดจนสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงสั่นสะเทือนสะท้อนในโสต

แต่กลับเป็นแรงปะทะอย่างหนักบนใบหน้าที่พาให้ข้าสะดุ้งสุดตัว ภาพตรงหน้าค่อยชัดขึ้น ข้าสบตากับนางอย่างงุนงง ปวดตุบบนโหนกแก้มซ้ายทว่าสติฟื้นคืนเต็มที่ ดวงตาสีเทาใสกระจ่างมองตอบกลับมาอย่างกึ่งขออภัย กึ่งกล่าวโทษ ข้อนิ้วมือขาวปรากฎรอยฟกช้ำที่เจ้าตัวเผลอลูบคลำพลางนิ่วหน้า 

“หากเจ้าส่งมีดมาให้ข้า ข้าอาจจะ...” น้ำเสียงแหบแห้งของทินูวิเอลฉายแววสิ้นหวังด้วยเหตุผลที่มิอาจล่วงรู้ ไม่ว่าจะเพราะต้องใช้อาวุธมีคมซึ่งไม่เคยมีความจำเป็นต่อนางมาก่อน...หรือเป็นเพราะข้า  

และเพราะภารกิจนี้เป็นของข้า ดังนั้นข้าจึงส่ายหน้าแทนคำตอบก่อนลุกขึ้นยืนและมุ่งตรงไปยังบัลลังก์อสูร

 

มอร์ก็อธ เบาเกลียร์คือทรราชแห่งพิภพ เจ้าแห่งห้วงอนธการทมิฬผู้บงการชะตากรรม ข้าเติบโตมาพร้อมกับจดจำตำนานพื้นบ้านเหล่านั้นได้ขึ้นใจ มอร์ก็อธ ศัตรูของผองพรายและมนุษย์ในเรื่องราวเล่าขานทั้งในภาษาทาลิสกาที่ไม่หลงเหลือผู้รู้อีกแล้วรวมถึงคำบอกเล่าผ่านประวัติศาสตร์มากมายในภาษากลาง 

ข้าคือทายาทรุ่นสุดท้ายของเบออร์ ผองชนของเราคือสหายพรายผู้ได้รับความรู้และได้ฟังความจริงมาจากผู้ร่วมเหตุการณ์ในยุคบรรพกาล บรรพบุรุษของเราต่อสู้กับกองทัพอนธการเสมอมา ข้าอายุยี่สิบสามในปีที่เพลิงประลัยกัลป์เผาผลาญดอร์ธอนิออนจนราบคาบ ทำลายที่ราบสูงเขียวชอุ่มนั้นจนพินาศสิ้น คร่าชีวิตผู้คนของเราจนหลงเหลือเพียงหยิบมือ

วงศ์วานทั้งตระกูลถูกเข่นฆ่า บิดาของข้าถูกสังหาร 

 

ครั้งหนึ่งมอร์ก็อธเคยเป็นเทพเจ้าผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ ทว่าความคิดคดชั่วร้ายได้เปลี่ยนแปลงร่างเดิมของมันไปจนหมดสิ้น มันกลายเป็นอสูรกายดำทะมึนสูงเทียมฟ้า ใหญ่โตเท่าภูเขาเลากา ทั้งยังพิกลพิการจากคมดาบของจอมกษัตริย์พราย มือทั้งสองข้างมอดไหม้จากอำนาจของยอดมณีทั้งสาม หน้าตาอัปลักษณ์จากกรงเล็บของพญาอินทรี

นั่นคือเรื่องเล่าที่มนุษย์เรียนรู้กันมาจากปากต่อปาก จากรุ่นสู่รุ่น ทั้งหมดนั้นคือเรื่องที่ข้าจดจำรำลึกจนขึ้นใจ

แต่ทั้งหมดที่ว่าหาได้อยู่บนบัลลังก์กาฬตรงหน้าไม่ ข้าตระหนักถึงความจริงอันน่าตระหนกนั้นในยามที่ปีนขึ้นบนขั้นยกพื้น ร่างของเจ้าอสูรผู้ชั่วร้ายหาได้โอฬารเสียดฟ้า ถึงแม้จะสูงจนตระหง่านค้ำบิดาของทินูวิเอลได้เป็นแน่...เมตตาข้าเถิดทวยเทพทั้งหลาย! ยามนี้ข้าไม่ควรต้องประหวั่นถึงราชันธิงโกลผู้ชิงชัง 

แต่แล้วความคิดนั้นกลับชวนให้ขบขันอย่างน่าเศร้า เพราะแท้จริงแล้วข้าบุกบั่นฝ่าเข้าดินแดนมืดทมิฬนี้ด้วยเหตุใดกันเล่า 

เมื่อหาที่วางเท้าได้อย่างมั่นคงแล้วข้าจึงจับยอดปลายเหล็กแหลมของเก้าอี้ ดันตัวเอื้อมไปยังมงกุฎบนศีรษะของปีศาจผู้หลับใหล เหล็กดำนั้นร้อนจัดทั้งยังหนักกว่าที่คาดคิด เพราะแม้จะออกแรงเต็มที่ทว่ามันกลับไม่ยอมขยับเขยื้อนแม้แต่น้อย

ข้าปลดมีดพกออกจากข้างกายมากระชับมั่นในมือ สำนึกในความรอบคอบของทินูวิเอลที่เคยยืนกรานให้ยึดมันมาจากสองพรายเจ้าในป่าเบรธิล แม้ว่าการกระทำนั้นจะน่าอดสูเยี่ยงโจร แต่เจ้าชายพรายทั้งสองก็มิได้สูงส่งน่ายกย่องนักมิใช่หรือ บางครั้งเราก็จำต้องทำเรื่องไม่น่ายินดีเพราะมีความจำเป็นอันยิ่งยวดและได้แต่ย้ำเตือนตนให้พึงระวังเพื่อจะไม่กระทำซ้ำสอง...มิใช่หรือ

 _เจ้าเองรึ ผู้จะได้ทดสอบอังกริสต์บนเหล็กดำ_  ถ้อยคำของคูรูฟิน (คิดว่านั่นคือคูรูฟิน) ในยามนั้นฟังดูประหลาดนัก แต่ในยามนี้เมื่อระลึกขึ้นได้ว่าอาวุธหนึ่งเดียวในมือข้ามีนามว่าอังกริสต์ ข้าก็ได้แต่สวดภาวนาต่อทวยเทพอย่างลำพังและเร่งรีบ ขอให้มันทำได้จริงสมดังนามนั้น

ข้าเลือกมณีดวงริมสุด ประกายแสงแพรวพราวสุดอัศจรรย์นั้นสมกับที่ร่ำลือกันว่าเป็นของล้ำค่ายิ่ง แต่ทว่าขณะลงมือใช้คมมีดเซาะตามร่องขอบเหล็กกล้าอย่างรีบเร่งนั้นเองที่ใจข้ากลับเต็มไปด้วยความพิศวง ยอดมณีเหล่านี้เองหรือที่เป็นมวลเหตุแห่งสงคราม ต้นขั้วแห่งความร้าวฉาน ฉนวนก่อความวินาศสุดแสนสาหัสสากรรจ์บนโลกนี้

ธิงโกลต้องการซิลมาริลหนึ่งดวง สมบัติหนึ่งชิ้นแลกกับธิดาผู้เป็นหนึ่ง ช่างเป็นเรื่องบ้าคลั่งโดยแท้หากกษัตริย์พรายผู้สูงส่งกลับให้ค่าแก่ลูธิเอนเพียงเท่านี้ แลเห็นค่าเท่าปักษาในกรง คิดแต่จองจำไว้ในพงไพร...

ข้าสูดลมหายใจเข้าพลางออกแรงงัด ทวยเทพ...ขออย่าให้เหล็กดำแห่งอังก์บันด์แข็งแกร่งนักเลย 

ดวงตาของมอร์ก็อธยังคงปิดสนิท ร่างบนเก้าอี้นิ่งสงบ ข้าเพิ่งตระหนักตอนนี้เองว่าจอมอสูรมีร่างเฉกเช่นเดียวกับผองพรายหรือมนุษย์ เว้นแต่คงจะปราศจากลมหายใจ ทั้งผมและผ้าคลุมดำราวจะดูดกลืนสู่ห้วงลึกสุดหยั่งยิ่งกว่ารัตติกาล เส้นขนานจางพาดยาวจากหัวคิ้วถึงปลายคางนั้นดูเหมือนแผลเก่า แต่ทว่าเจ้าอสูรยังคงเท้าพิการเพราะคมดาบของฟินโกลฟินหรือไม่ หรือจะเป็นดังนิทานว่าไว้ว่าเขาไม่ลุกขึ้นจากบัลลังก์อีกเลยนับแต่นั้น มาบัดนี้ข้าเองเริ่มไม่แน่ใจเสียแล้ว

แท้จริงแล้วข้าแทบไม่ล่วงรู้สิ่งใดเลย 

ข้าควรสังหารมอร์ก็อธในยามนี้หรือไม่ ข้าควรล้างแค้นให้เผ่าพันธุ์และสงครามทั้งปวงด้วยการใช้อังกริสต์ปาดลำคอนั้นเสียหรือไม่ ข้าเคยปลิดชีพศัตรูและเดรัจฉานมามากมาย ข้ารู้ดีว่าการฆ่าอย่างเงียบเชียบเพื่อความตายอย่างว่องไวนั้นต้องทำเช่นใด

แท้จริงแล้วข้าควรทำเช่นใด

ซิลมาริลหลุดร่วงและหล่นลงสู่อุ้งมือ ไออุ่นวาบแผ่ออกพร้อมลำแสงขาวพร่าง แสงพิสุทธิ์แห่งโลกหล้านั้นช่างสุกสกาว เพริศพราว ล้ำเลิศ

แต่เพียงเท่านี้เองหรือ

 

 _ซิลมาริลหนึ่งดวงเพื่อลูธิเอน_  เสียงประหลาดกระซิบข้างหูฟังราวกับเป็นเสียงของข้าเอง คล้ายผุดมาจากภายในใจข้า  _เพื่อกลับสู่โดริอัธเยี่ยงวีรบุรุษ_

จริงหรือไม่ 

แม้หลังจากภารกิจนี้สำเร็จลุล่วง ข้าก็จะยังคงเป็นเพียงหัวขโมยใจกล้าผู้มิบังควรอาจเอื้อมธิดากษัตริย์พรายอยู่วันยังค่ำ ลูธิเอนจะผจญกับคำครหาอยู่ร่ำไป นางจะถูกดูแคลนที่เลือกมนุษย์ต้อยต่ำจนต้องกลายเป็นราชินีไร้บัลลังก์

“เบเรน! เร็วเข้า!” 

น้ำเสียงว้าวุ่นของนางเรียกสติคืนกลับมาอีกครั้ง ข้ารวบนิ้วเข้าหากันเพื่อกักแสงขาวนั้นไว้ในอุ้งมือก่อนเก็บซ่อนมันไว้ในอกเสื้อ...ลูธิเอนอาจต้องเป็นราชินีไร้บัลลังก์เพราะข้า แต่ทินูวิเอลยังคงคู่ควรแก่วีรบุรุษ

_เหตุผลอื่นใดสำคัญด้วยหรือ ในเมื่อเจ้าคือทายาทแห่งเบออร์ ทั้งเบออร์และบาราเฮียร์...หากภารกิจของเจ้าคือมรณะของข้าก็ขอจงเป็นไปตามนั้น_

ข้าลอบสัมผัสตัวเรือนแหวนสีเงินบนนิ้วและพบกับรอยยิ้มของฟินร็อดซึ่งผุดขึ้นจากความทรงจำ ทั้งรอยยิ้มแรกที่ต้อนรับข้าสู่นาร์โกธรอนด์และรอยยิ้มสุดท้ายแทนคำอำลานิจนิรันดร์ในกรงขัง กษัตริย์พรายผู้ทิ้งมงกุฎอย่างไม่ไยดีและยอมสละชีวิตเพื่อข้าเพียงเพราะสัจจะที่เคยให้ไว้แก่ผู้ล่วงลับ 

เพื่อฟินร็อด

ข้าตัดสินใจเอื้อมตัวขึ้นอีกครั้งและใช้ปลายแหลมคมของอังกริสต์สะกิดกรงเหล็กที่ล้อมรอบมณีดวงถัดไป เจ้าแห่งนาร์โกธรอนด์และเหล่ามิตรสหายผู้ได้ร่วมทางมากับข้าไม่ควรต้องตายตกโดยสูญเปล่าหากยังพอมีหนทาง หากยังมีโอกาสแม้เพียงเศษเสี้ยว ข้าจะพยายามถึงที่สุดเพื่อเกียรติยศ เพื่อยุติสงคราม เพื่อปลดเปลื้องคำสาป เพื่อ...

 

ใบมีดหักเผาะเป็นสองท่อน ส่วนปลายสะบัดกระเด็นตกกระทบหน้าผากของเจ้าอสูรก่อนที่ข้าจะคว้าไว้ได้ทัน 

 

พริบตาถัดมา ข้ากำด้ามจับอังกริสต์ไว้แน่นก่อนจะดีดตัวออกห่างจากบัลลังก์กาฬและรีบพุ่งกลับลงสู่พื้นเบื้องล่าง สัมผัสถึงจังหวะกลองตีรวนลั่นในอก บุรุษบนบัลลังก์เริ่มขยับเขยื้อน ท่วงท่าแลเหมือนเชื่องช้าแต่เคลื่อนไหวต่อเนื่องในคราวเดียว ศีรษะที่เอียงไปอีกทางกลับตั้งตรงและมือถูกผ่อนคลายออกทั้งสองข้าง...นิ้วมือดำเรียวยาวงุ้มปลายอย่างแปลกประหลาดผิดธรรมชาติคล้ายหุ้มไว้ด้วยเปลือกเหล็ก

มอร์ก็อธ...มอร์ก็อธฟื้นตื่นขึ้นแล้ว ข้ากางแขนออกกว้างพลางใช้ตัวเองกำบังร่างให้ทินูวิเอล แต่ในเวลานั้นนางกลับกระชากข้อมือของข้าไปด้านหลังก่อนหมุนตัวและสาวเท้าออกวิ่งอย่างสุดกำลัง

สิ่งที่ไล่หลังตามเรามาคือเสียงหัวเราะทุ้มกังวาน กึกก้อง ข้าระแวดระวังเต็มที่ หวั่นเกรงว่าจะมีฝูงออร์คดักซุ่มและแห่แหนออกมาจากซอกมุมสักแห่งในบริเวณนั้น แต่ทว่ารอบด้านกลับเงียบกริบและมีเพียงเสียงฝีเท้าของข้าเองที่ดังสะท้อนกระทบพื้นหิน แม้ใจหนึ่งถูกชักชวนให้ยั้งชะลอเพื่อตรึกตรองใหม่ แต่ทั้งนางและข้าต่างไม่เหลียวหลัง เราทั้งสองพากันเร่งรุดไปข้างหน้า เริ่มมองเห็นแสงรำไรอยู่ไม่ไกลแล้ว กรอบประตูอังก์บันด์ใกล้เข้ามาทุกขณะ อ้าแง้มทิ้งไว้อย่างประจวบเหมาะจงใจหรือ...

สุวานทมิฬแห่งโลกันตร์โดดเข้ามาขวาง

มันแยกเขี้ยวแหลมคมพร้อมส่งเสียงข่มขู่ตรึงเราไว้กับที่ ข้าลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าก่อนหน้านี้ทินูวิเอลร่ายมนตราทำให้มันหลับใหล บัดนี้มันตื่นขึ้นเต็มตาแล้วและคงไม่เปิดโอกาสให้นางได้ทำเช่นเดิมอีกครั้ง และที่แย่ยิ่งกว่าคือในมือของข้ามีเพียงมีดพกครึ่งด้าม รอบด้านไม่มีสิ่งใดใช้เป็นอาวุธได้เลย นอกจาก... 

นอกจากแสงสว่าง ข้าล้วงเข้าไปในอกเสื้อแล้วคว้าซิลมาริลออกมา

หมาป่าตนนั้นชะงักงัน ข้ายกชูแสงสีขาวขึ้นห่างกายแล้วก้าวเดินไปข้างหน้าโดยบดบังทินูวิเอลไว้เบื้องหลัง มันยอบตัวหดคอหลบแสงนั้นทันทีก่อนขยับถอยหลังห่างออกไป 

เมื่อเห็นอาการลังเลหวาดกลัวของมัน ข้าจึงเริ่มสาวเท้าไปยังทางออกทีละก้าว 

มันเอียงคอจดจ้อง และก่อนที่ข้าจะตระหนักว่ามันคิดการสิ่งใดร่างใหญ่ดำมะเมื่อมนั้นก็ทะยานตัวสูง กระโจนเข้าใส่ลำแสงจ้า มันเปิดปากอีกครั้ง เสียงคำรามดุดันขณะเผยช่องปากสีแดงฉานก่อนหุบกลืนมือของข้าเข้าไปในพริบตา 

ใบเลื่อยคมกริบเจาะทะลุเนื้อลงถึงกระดูก ข้าล้มลงกลิ้งกับพื้นและพยายามรัดคอเจ้าสัตว์ร้ายนั่นไว้ พละกำลังของมันมากมายมหาศาล มันกัดแน่นไม่ยอมปล่อยแต่ข้าสะบัดสุดแรง ผลักกระชากจนกระทั่งตัวลื่นหลุดออกจากปากปีศาจ ข้ารีบชูมือขึ้นเหนือศีรษะแต่กลับเห็นโลหิตไหลบ่าท่วมลงเป็นสาย เหลือบผ่านสายธารแดงเข้มทะลักทลายนั้นขึ้นไปพบกับความว่างเปล่า

 

แล้วจากนั้น...

 

จากนั้นทินูวิเอลแผดร้องออกมาสุดเสียง แล้วโลกเบื้องหน้าข้าจึงดับวูบลง  

 

 

 *

**Epilogue**

_"ปัจฉิมบท"_  

 

สนัคกาฝีเท้าไววิ่งกระหืดกระหอบกลับมายังท้องพระโรงแล้วรายงานว่าทหารทุกตนทำตามบัญชาอย่างเคร่งครัด ศัตรูหลุดพ้นจากเขตแดนอังก์บันด์โดยมีพญาอินทรีโฉบร่อนลงมารับตัวไป 

ท่านพยักหน้าขณะรับฟัง พึงพอใจกับประสิทธิภาพของเหล่าข้าบริวาร ปลายนิ้วของท่านพลิกเศษมีดชิ้นหนึ่งที่เก็บขึ้นมาจากข้างบัลลังก์เหล็ก  _งานคาซาด_  ชิ้นงานที่อาจหาญบากรอยบนมงกุฎราชัน ปลายขอบนั้นยังคมกริบแต่ท่านกลับรวบนิ้วกำมันไว้ในหมัดแน่น เผยฝ่ามือออกอีกครั้งหลังจากผ่านไปเพียงครู่ โลหะผิดรูปปรากฎขึ้นแทนที่ก่อนจะหลอมเหลว แหลกสลาย ร่วนเป็นผุยผงและร่อนปลิวในอากาศ

หายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ถูกช่วงชิงไปดวงหนึ่ง เจ้าชีวิตของท่านได้แลกสิ่งนั้นกับอวสานแห่งเมลิอัน ในไม่ช้าอาณาจักรของนางจะต้องพินาศพังทลาย ทุกสิ่งภายในนั้นจะวิบัติสิ้นโดยที่อังก์บันด์ไม่ต้องออกแรงแม้แต่น้อย 

แผนการของผู้เป็นใหญ่สำเร็จลุล่วงไปด้วยดีแม้ว่าท่านจะยังคงวางใจได้ไม่สนิทนัก แผนที่ว่าช่างกอปรไปด้วยความสุ่มเสี่ยงและมีตัวแปรอันยากแก่การคาดประเมิน แต่เมลคอร์เป็นผู้กำหนดและท่านจะไม่ทัดทาน ไม่โดยเด็ดขาดยิ่งเมื่อท่านเองได้พลั้งพลาดกลับมา 

ท่านขบกรามแน่นเมื่อต้องรำลึกถึงเรื่องนั้น กดข่มความรู้สึกเมื่อครั้งอาศัยในร่างของเดรัจฉานจำแลงด้วยความต้องการจะเอาชนะสุนัขรับใช้ของโอโรเม ยอมกระทั่งใช้ร่างปีศาจที่สร้างความอยากกระหายโลหิตนอกเหนือการควบคุมจนแทบคลุ้มคลั่ง...และทั้งที่เป็นเช่นนั้นแต่ท่านกลับล้มเหลว 

สนัคกาตนเดิมยังคงไม่ถอยจากไป มันอึกอักลังเลต่ออีกครู่หนึ่งก่อนเสียงหอนโหยจะดังยาวมาแต่ไกล ตามมาด้วยร่างของคาร์คาร็อธที่กึ่งวิ่งกึ่งคลานเข้ามาในท้องพระโรงและหยุดหมอบลงเบื้องหน้าแท่นประทับ

สุวานโลกันตร์ดิ้นพล่าน ครวญครางอยู่บนพื้นจนเป็นภาพชวนสังเวช ร่ำร้องไม่หยุดหย่อนว่ากอบกู้สิ่งนั้นคืนกลับมาให้ผู้เป็นนายได้สำเร็จ โดยหารู้ไม่ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะแผดเผาทุกส่วนของร่างกายจนปวดแสบปวดร้อนและทรมานแสนสาหัสถึงเพียงนี้  

ไอร้อนอบอวลรอบด้านทบทวีขึ้นราวกับโลหิตปฐพีใกล้ผุดพุ่ง ท่านปรายสายตาไปทางบัลลังก์และพบกับกาฬวาตหอบใหญ่ก่อตัวทึบทะมึน เค้าโครงร่างของผู้เป็นนายเคลื่อนไหวคล้ายวาดขึ้นจากเงาและเถ้าถ่านก่อนม่านดำมืดจะแผ่ขยายปกคลุม 

คาร์คาร็อธถูกยกสูงขึ้นลอยค้างก่อนถูกเหวี่ยงไปด้วยแรงกำลังมหาศาล ร่างของมันกระแทกเข้ากับผนัง ครั้งที่หนึ่ง...เสียงร้องโหยหวนดังลั่น ท่านเห็นมันพยายามทรงตัวลุกขึ้น ครั้งที่สอง...มันล้มลุกคลุกคลานด้วยขาทั้งสี่อันสั่นเทา ตะเกียกตะกายกลิ้งเกลือกหาทางหลบหนี แต่แล้วกลับขดตัวม้วนเป็นวงกลม ดวงจิตของคาร์คาร็อธกำลังถูกกักกุม กระชากออกจากร่างมาย่ำยีด้วยพลานุภาพเดียวกันกับที่เคยให้กำเนิด เสียงครางขาดห้วงไม่เป็นคำนั้นฟังคล้ายจะร้องขอความตาย ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

 _เจ้าหมาโง่_  ท่านออกจะเวทนามันอยู่บ้าง ค่าที่มันจงรักภักดีอย่างยิ่งยวดแม้จะอับเชาวน์เบาปัญญาอย่างสาหัส หากคาร์คาร็อธล่วงรู้ถึงแผนการลับของผู้เป็นนายดังเช่นทหารตนอื่น มันคงไม่ต้องทุกข์ทรมานอย่างที่เป็นอยู่

ท่านหวนคิดถึงเดราก์ลูอินขึ้นมาจับจิต ทั้งไหวพริบล้ำเลิศและขนสีน้ำเงินดุจลมฟ้าราตรีนั่น ช่างน่าสลดที่คาร์คาร็อธไม่อาจเทียบเคียงบิดาได้แม้สักเศษเสี้ยว แต่ถึงกระนั้นมันกลับถูกคัดเลือกมาเพื่อเป็นยอดสุวานแห่งบรรพพิภพ ผู้จะพิชิตสุนัขรับใช้จากวาลินอร์ สัตว์เลี้ยงของโอโรเม 

เจ้าชีวิตของท่านเป็นผู้กำหนด ทั้งที่ตำแหน่งนั้นควรเป็นของเดราก์ลูอิน

หากเดราก์ลูอินไม่พลาดท่าล้มเหลวไปเสียก่อน ท่านทอดถอนลมหายใจ (ของฟุ่มเฟือยที่หาได้เป็นสิ่งจำเป็นสำหรับท่าน) ความรู้สึกตะครั่นตะครอไต่เลื้อยภายใต้ผิวหนังของท่านแต่ไม่มากพอให้ขยับตัวทำเรื่องที่เหลือบ่ากว่าแรงเพื่อบริวารผู้โง่เขลา...ท่านฉลาด ผู้ฉลาดจะมองหาจังหวะ ผู้ฉลาดย่อมไม่ขวางกระแสพิโรธแห่งเมลคอร์

_ไม่มีใครเตือนมันเลยรึว่านั่นเป็นแผนของนายท่าน_

ท่านได้ยินความคิดของอสูรไฟทางกระแสจิต แลเห็นสะเก็ดเพลิงล่องลอยอยู่รอบกายของฝั่งตรงข้าม

ประกายสีทองแดงส่วนหนึ่งเดินทางผ่านอากาศมาถึงเบื้องหน้าและร่วงลงจรดแทบเท้าท่าน  _แล้วทำไมเจ้าไม่เตือน?_

_ข้าไม่เอ็นดูพวกฟันแหลมหรอกนะ นั่นมันงานของเจ้า แต่ทำไมเจ้าไม่ทำ?_

ท่านเบนศีรษะไปอีกทางและวางความเงียบงันแทนคำตอบ

 _อ้อ หรือเจ้าโกรธที่นายท่านเลือกมัน_ ก็อธม็อกหัวเราะขบขัน _แต่มันเพียงแค่จะทำในสิ่งที่เจ้าทำไม่ได้_ เสียงวุ่นวายนั้นช่างน่ารำคาญใจ ท่านคิดใช้อรรถานุภาพ อสูรไฟคงจะเงียบเสียงลงได้หากถูกทิ่มแทงด้วยเหล็กแหลมสักหน

แต่ท่านยับยั้งตนเองไว้ได้ทันท่วงที เจ้าชีวิตของท่านผุดลุกขึ้นจากบัลลังก์ ประทับนัยน์สุญภูมิลงบนตัวท่านขณะก้าวผ่านไปยังกลางโถงที่ซึ่งคาร์คาร็อธนอนแน่นิ่ง ท่านรู้แน่แก่ใจว่าผู้เป็นใหญ่มองเห็นท่านอย่างทะลุปรุโปร่งเพราะท่านเลือกจังหวะเดียวกันนั้นสบตากับจอมราชัน ปล่อยให้ภายในห้วงสำนึกมีกระแสไหวหวั่นปะปนในความว่างเปล่า _  
_

ดวงจิตของสัตว์อสูรตนนั้นยังไม่ดับสูญ คาร์คาร็อธเพียงบาดเจ็บสาหัสและจะต้องอาศัยเวลาอย่างยาวนานในการรักษาเยียวยาทั้งร่างกายและวิญญาน...แต่เรื่องนั้นจัดการได้ ความตายต่างหากเล่าที่เป็นสิ่งหอมหวานล้ำค่าเกินกว่าจะได้รับจากผู้เป็นใหญ่ ท่านเป็นผู้เดียวที่ตระหนักถึงพลานุภาพแห่งอนธการ ท่านเท่านั้นที่เข้าใจเจ้าชีวิตของท่านดียิ่งกว่าผู้ใด 

ดังนั้นท่านจึงเร่งสาวเท้าไปข้างหน้าและทำเรื่องถนัดด้วยการทรุดตัวลงเคียงข้างร่างบอบช้ำเปื้อนโลหิต บรรจงยกศีรษะของมันขึ้นพาดตักพลางลูบขนสีดำสนิทนั้นอย่างปลอบประโลม 

_รีบไปทำงานของเจ้า ทิ้งสิ่งนั้นไว้ในโดริอัธและกำจัดฮูอานเสีย หากรอดกลับมาข้าจะขอให้นายท่านชุบชีวิตให้เจ้าใหม่_

หากรอดกลับมา...ดวงตาแดงก่ำของคาร์คาร็อธกลิ้งกลอกอย่างมีความหวัง จังหวะทุบตึงตังโลดแล่นภายใต้ฝ่ามือของท่านขณะกดน้ำหนักลงบนลำคอของมัน แล้วท่านกลับทำในสิ่งที่ไม่มีผู้ใดคาดคิดด้วยการโน้มลงกระซิบท่วงทำนองแห่งการรังสรรค์อันแสนแผ่วเบาเรียบง่าย ออกคำสั่งให้ร่างเปียกชุ่มอันบิดเบี้ยวนั้นกลับคืนคงเดิม 

การสรรค์สร้างและเยียวยาด้วยถ้อยฤทธาแห่งบรรพกาลเช่นนั้น คีตการพรรค์นั้น...เป็นสิ่งร้ายกาจอันตรายยิ่ง นอกจากผู้เป็นพลานุภาพหนึ่งเดียว ณ ที่นี้ก็มีเพียงท่านเท่านั้นที่ควบคุมได้ ท่านผู้เป็นนายรองแห่งอังก์บันด์ ก็อธม็อกส่งเสียงคำรามฟ่อราวพร้อมจะลงแส้อัคคี เหล่าสนัคกาหน้าประตูต่างถอยกรูดอย่างพรั่นพรึง

ท่านรู้ รู้และยอมรับว่าอาจเป็นเหตุให้เกิดแรงโทสะขึ้นอีกครั้ง แต่ที่สิ่งได้สัมผัสผ่านห้วงอนธการกลับเป็นรอยยิ้มเหยียดหยันกับไอผะผ่าวของอารมณ์คุกรุ่นที่ระต้นคอและชโลมจรดทั่วแผ่นหลัง

แต่ท่านเลือกรักษาเท่าที่จำเป็นเท่านั้น หลังจากท่านลุกขึ้นยืนและปล่อยมันไป คาร์คาร็อธหันมาจดจ้องราวกับสำนึกบุญคุณก่อนจะรีบลากพาตัวเองออกจากท้องพระโรงและไปให้พ้นจากผู้เป็นใหญ่ ขอบคุณหรืออาฆาต...ท่านคาดเดาว่าคงเป็นอย่างแรก มันไม่เฉลียวฉลาดหรือไหวทันพอจะล่วงรู้ถึงพิษที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ภายในร่าง พิษที่รอวันกำเริบจนคลุ้มคลั่งเกรี้ยวกราด เพราะท่านรู้ดีว่าสุวานโลกันตร์จะดุร้ายอย่างมหันต์เมื่อได้ความหิวโหยผสมกับความเจ็บปวดทุรนทุราย      

ท่านหมุนตัวกลับและประชิดเงาตระหง่านสูงดุจภูผา ท่านเงยหน้าขึ้นและประสานนัยน์ตาดำลึกที่หลุบมองต่ำ 

_เจ้าจงใจ_

กลิ่นเขม่าควันจากโลหิตที่หล่อเลี้ยงปฐพีลอยกรุ่นผ่านเข้ายังฆานประสาท แสงเงาอนธการเวียนวนก่อนเจ้าชีวิตของท่านจะผันคืนกลับสู่รูปลักษณ์เดิมที่เคยคุ้น ท่านเกิดแรงปรารถนาจะยกมือขึ้นแตะปลายนิ้วผ่านสัณฐานเด่นของดวงหน้านั้นและกระหายการลากสัมผัสผ่านโครงร่างของจอมราชันผู้ยิ่งใหญ่...แต่หรือว่านั่นคือการกระหายสัมผัสจากผู้เป็นใหญ่และปรารถนาอำนาจที่จับต้องได้ 

ท่านจะพร่ำบอกตนเองในภายหลังว่าความหลงใหลนั้นเกิดจากความเป็นช่างศิลป์ และจะเติมเต็มห้วงสำนึกด้วยกระแสหวาดหวั่นและความจงรักภักดีสูงสุดดุจบริวารผู้ต่ำต้อยในยามต้องอยู่เบื้องหน้าพลานุภาพแห่งพิภพผู้เป็นจอมราชันหนึ่งเดียวของท่าน  

ทว่าสิ่งที่ท่านทำในยามนี้คือการเผยอริมฝีปากพร้อมเผยประกายในดวงตา  "ข้าไม่มีวันบังอาจขัดขวางแผนการของท่าน"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- ชื่อเรื่องและ quote มาจากเชคสเปียร์จ้ะ  
> \- ก่อนหน้านี้ทั้งหมดเขียนแยกส่วนกันล่ะ ดองไว้นานแต่เพิ่งคิดว่าเอามารวมกันจะดีกว่าเลยจับมาปั้นใหม่ ส่วนแรงบันดาลใจคือว่าอ่านบทเบเรนลูทีไรมันจะมีเครื่องหมายคำถามขึ้นตัลหลอด~ โดยเฉพาะตอนที่คาร์คาร็อธงับมือเบเรน แล้วแทนที่จะวิ่งกลับบ้านซึ่งแค่หันหลังไปก็เจอ เอ็งดันหน้ามืดตามัวหลงทิศหาทางเข้าไปโดริอัธได้เลยวุ้ย ไกลด้วยนะนั่น OTL (ถ้าเลาเป็นท่านเซาเลาจะเพลียมาก ปล่อยให้มาสเตอร์เลี้ยงหมาเอง ให้อาหารเองแค่แป๊บเดียว กาก้าคุงโตมากลายเป็นหมาเอ๋อ...)  
> \- กลายเป็นเขียนจบแล้วรู้สึกว่าเมลคอร์ตัวจริงน่าจะกากกว่านี้ - -" ...แต่เอาเป็นว่าสายตาของท่านเซา มาสเตอร์ทำไรก็ดีงามไปหมดละกันก่ะ กร๊ากก
> 
> อธิบายศัพท์เพิ่มเติมฮับ 
> 
> \- Angrist = ซินดารินแปลว่า Iron Cleaver (มาจาก Ang ที่แปลว่าเหล็กและ Crist ที่แปลว่าเฉือน)  
> \- Vása = พระอาทิตย์ ใช้เฉพาะในหมู่โนลดอร์พลัดถิ่น  
> \- Casar, Casari = มาจากคำว่า Khazad เป็นการเรียกคนแคระตามสไตล์โนลดอรินพีเพิ่น  
> \- Naugrim = คนแคระในภาษาซินดาริน ถือเป็นคำที่ไม่ให้เกียรติเท่าไหร่ (เหมือนเราเรียกคนแคระว่าคนแคระ ฮา...)  
> \- Návarot (Quen.) = Nogrod (Sind.) นอกร็อดมีคนแคระอาศัยอยู่สองเผ่าคือบอร์ดบีมกับไฟร์เบียร์ด แต่คิดว่าเทลฆาร์น่าจะเป็นบอร์ดบีมนะ  
> \- Taliska เป็นภาษาของมนุษย์ยุคโบราณที่ผู้คนของเบออร์เคยใช้ก่อนจะข้ามมาเจอฟินร็อดแล้วเปลี่ยนมาใช้ภาษาพราย (และถ้าหรี่ตานิดๆ อาจจะเห็น Beor/Finrod หรือ Barahir/Finrod ก้อด้าย....)  
> \- Snaga = มาจาก Black Speech แปลว่าทาส ใช้กับออร์คชั้นรองๆ


End file.
